The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Miniaturized silicon microphones, also known as micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) microphones, have been extensively used in various electronic devices, such as smartphones, portable computers, tablets, hearing aids, etc. Typically, a MEMS element is housed in a package with an associated reading electronics, generally provided as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chip. Although the package needs to be large enough to house both the MEMS element and the IC chip, reduced footprint of the package is desired.